Poison
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: "How Can Something So Deadly Feel So Right?" "Baby You're Just Like Poison" A Traylor One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HM or Beyonce Poison Lyrics

_You're bad for me I clearly get it..._

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you._

_The death of me must be your mission..._

_Cause with every hug and kiss your snatching every bit of strength..._

_That I'm gon need to fight off the inevitable._

_And it's a heart breaking situation that I'm up in, but I can't control..._

**I swore that I would never put myself in this situation again. That I would never allow him back into my heart. I knew that nothing good could come of loving him but I did. No matter how hard I tried to fight it. I loved him. **

**As I walked through the halls of East Side I thought about this seemingly never ended cycle that we went through. Everytime I found the strength to let him go, to leave, he would kiss me and all of my defenses just broke down and the cycle would begin again. I never understood why, but then again I tried not to question it, because with questions came answers... Answers that made me think...**

_You're just like poison..._

_Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time._

_You're just like poison and I just don't get it..._

_How can something so deadly feel so right?_

_I'm not sure of what to do it's a catch 22..._

_Cause the cure is found in you. I don't want it, but I do._

_You're just like poison..._

_My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie..._

_Kiss me one more time before I die..._

**I silently sent up a thanks towards the sky as the final bell sounded, thankful for finally being free from this place, at least for the day. I quickly made my way to my locker in hopes of no one stopping me before I made it out, but as I heard the laughter of my best friend behind me I knew that I wouldn't be so lucky. I placed a smile on my face as I turned to face Gabriella but it quickly fell from my face when I saw that she was with him... Gabi frowned at me and then hit him.**

**"TROY! What did you do to Taylor?"**

**I just looked on as he defended himself**

**"What are you talking about baby, I haven't even seen her today"**

**"Then why did she start frowning when she saw you?"**

**"I don't know."**

**I finally stepped inbetween the two of them...**

**"Gabi, stop! I'm just tired"**

**"You promise?"**

**"Yes best friend."**

**She smiled as we placed our foreheads on top of each others. I pulled back and told her that I wasn't feeling good so I was going straight home. I went and jumped in my car blasting Monica's Before You Walk Out My Life. I couldn't help but think about Troy and the emotional highs and lows I experienced when it came to him. I never knew one person could make you feel so many emotions at once. I loved him, I hated him. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but knew that it would be better if I could just leave him alone. But I couldn't and whenever I tried to break away I always ended up back where I started with him... My best friend's boyfriend...**

**My heart broke a little more with that thought...**

_You ain't right take me high then that high it subsides..._

_And my body flat lines._

_Then you come to revive..._

_Wait wait wait I'm alive, but how long will it last?_

_Will it all come crashing down?_

_How many doses am I needing now?_

_What's the prognosis, will you be around?_

_Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down?_

**As I walked into my room I locked my door and started stripping out of my clothes. I pulled out a t shirt that still had the unmistakeable scent of Troy on it and slipped into it. I laid down, letting my mind go back to how it all started. We had been paired together for a school project. Never having to spend time together it was safe to say that we didn't know much about each other, except that I was a smart kid and he was a jock. That quickly changed as the end of fall became winter and we became closer and we eventually fell for each other. **

**The lovey dovey phase quickly ended though, and we we're fighting more only to have it end in overwhelming soul shattering sex. Our make up to break up while pushing and pulling at each other became too much to bare and I left him, even if my heart never followed. Winter turned into Spring and I was hit with the news that Troy was with the new girl and the person I was quickly becoming to know as my best friend, Gabriella...**

**I opened my eyes as my window slid open. I looked over and my eyes collided with the electric blue eyes of the man I knew would always have my heart and my love. I sat up as Troy sat next to me on my bed. I placed my hand inside of his and placed my head on his shoulders as he traced patterns up and down my arm. **

**I wanted him...**

**I loved him...**

**I straddled him as I sat on his lap and kissed him. I closed my eyes and put every piece of my soul into my kiss as his hands made their way up under the shirt I was wearing. I pulled back out of the kiss and started to strip him naked. He quickly placed me on my back as he dropped his jeans and boxers all at once, and slipped into my warm wet pussy. He sucked on my neck leaving his mark as he thrust in and out of me at a hard and deliberate pace. I closed my eyes hoping that it would also close out any guilt at what I was doing, any love I was feeling, and the unmistakeable feeling that this would never end... That no matter how much time passed or whoever we ended up with it would always come back to this... to us...**

It's just not my body, it's my mind.

You don't know how many times I told myself this can't do, and I don't need you.

It's so unfair that I find myself right back in your care.

And what's good is that when you're not always there.

You're no good for my health...

You're just like poison...

**I let the warm water from my shower run over my body and the bite marks, hickey, and slight bruising that was a result of our love making as I tried to pull myself together. My shower curtain opened and Troy stepped in. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck before pulling me closer... I closed my eyes and let the all too familiar falling sensation take over me and "here we go again" was all I could think of...**

_Baby you're just like poison..._


	2. From Me To You: Author's Note

Thank you all so much for reading the story, with a very special thank you to my reviewers...

I really do hope that everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that I can continue to bring to the table stories that you all can't wait to read :)

Til the next time: Kemyauta!


End file.
